Structural layers of composite materials such as organic fibers, particularly polyaramid fibers sold under the trademark KEVLAR, are known in the art. While providing adequate structural properties these materials cannot pass the fire and heat barrier tests required for use in certain applications.
A problem in the fire heat barrier art is the production of a light weight fire/heat barrier which maintains laminar integrity with the structural composite member to which it is laminated, produces a minimum of burn by-products, has a high performance to weight ratio, has a low backside heat temperature when exposed to flame or heat, and is processable on a mass production basis. This problem has been particularly exemplified in the aerospace industry where lighter weight materials are at a premium due to the sharply rising costs of energy. As known to those skilled in the art, light weight is not the sole criteria for material selection. The performance to weight ratio should not be compromised.
It is known in the fire barrier art that some inorganic oxides can be combined with composite materials. However, past fire/heat barriers have been troubled by excessive weight, laminar failure during the useful life of the barrier, failure to provide a sufficient heat barrier, and/or failure to provide a light weight barrier capable of performance as a wear material.